xrayandvavfandomcom-20200213-history
The Anti-Vav Ray
"The Anti-Vav Ray" is the seventh episode in the second season of X-Ray and Vav. Synopsis With the Mad King back on his throne, he goes on live TV to receive The Annual Honorable Citizen Award from the mayor. (Who everyone liked better under mind-control.)X-ray and Vav try to tell the city the truth, but no one is having it. Instead, the Mad King accuses the pair of being outdated heroes, and decides to put their friendship to the test. Vav must chose: Save his best friend, or his love interest. In the end, Vav saves the girl and X-ray gets dropped into "lava" (Jello). Their feelings hurt, the two can't trust each other anymore. X-ray and Vav part ways, their friendship klept in twanes. Plot At the Local Hap'n'ins, the editor is handing out jobs and gives Ash the City Hall story as the Mogar story isn't popular news anymore. The Mad King is the new popular news and City Hall is giving him a medal and the editor wants Ash on it. Ash is hesitant until the editor says she's being sent because she's their ace reporter. She says she'll try to get some one on one interview time with mayor and they both admit that they liked him better when he was under mind control though Ash says it was probably because they were all under mind control as well. Meanwhile, at X-Ray's house. Hilda is turning the ‘hideout’ into her lab. Annoying Vav when she takes down his wall of justice. Rusty and X-Ray crawl through the window with trash from the dump for Hilda to work with. Annoying Vav even more because he wasn't asked about it. They are interrupted however when X-Ray's mom calls down to tell them that his nemesis is on the TV. The TV flips to the news where the Mayor is awarding the Mad King an honorable citizen award for his rehabilitation and philanthropic plans for the future. X-Ray complains that all they got was a parade but Vav tells him to be quiet so they can hear what the Mad King is saying. The Mad King makes a speech about how he's a changed person and the audience falls for it, save for Ash who is there reporting. X-Ray thinks that since they know he's a liar they should go downtown to where the broadcast is and reveal him as a fake. Vav agrees and says that since Ash is there they can use her as a credible source. Hilda however thinks it's too dangerous and that they should wait for Rusty to get more information and her to build them more tech. ORF agrees that it's a great plan but X-Ray and Vav are already out the window. Hilda is cut off mid swear. Downtown, the Mad King is talking about what the future will bring. Mogar is next to him but not pleased. Meanwhile, X-Ray and Vav run into Ash, telling her that the Mad King is making everything up. Ash believes them but wants to write a news article exposé on the topic. X-Ray looses his temper, accusing Ash of just wanting to make herself look good and Vav is letting her get away with it. He goes to confront the Mad King himself while Vav and Ash chase after him. When they reach the front, the Mad King greets them warmly as X-Ray calls him out as a liar and a fraud. The audience however boos him and the Mad King says X-Ray is simply jealous and that X-Ray and Vav simply fear being left behind in the changing future. That they just came down to make him feel bad. The crowd yells more, and Vav tries to calm them. Saying they're their heroes. The Mad King tells him to prove it. The stage then starts to rise and giant metal arms grab X-Ray and then Ash. The Mad King tells Vav he has a thirty seconds to save both X-Ray and Ash from being dropped into lava. Vav attempts to use his powers but Mogar jumps down in front of him and accuses him of cheating, which the crows latches onto. Rushing forward Vav has to choose who to go and save first. He chooses Ash but runs out of time and X-Ray, hearing the Mad Kings voice in his head echoing how he predicted that Vav would cut him loose, falls. The Mad King announces that they have now learned what is really important to Vav, and so did X-Ray. The lava turns out to be jello as X-Ray pops out of it. It just being jello makes the crowd applaud more. Vav attempts to hug X-Ray, happy he's alive but X-Ray says he wishes he were dead and calls Vav out on not saving him first, despite them being best friends. He tells Vav not to talk to him and walks off, leaving Vav angrily yelling at him that he was just holding him back anyway. Ash however seems to think X-Ray has a point and tells Vav to go and talk to him before walking off. Vav is confused and the Mad King drops a mic telling Mogar that he told him they would destroy them. Mogar says he is pleased. The screen pans out to a TV where Hilda, ORF and Rusty have been watching the broadcast. Hilda is cut off mid swear again. Characters Major Characters * X-Ray * Vav * Ash * The Mad King Minor Characters * Mogar * X-Ray's Mom * Mayor * ORF * Hilda * Rusty Trivia *At the end of the episode (and his speech), The Mad King perform the infamous "mike drop." (Obviously to display his badassery.) *This episode is self-censored, the devious reason behind this is currently unknown. Gallery Xrv201.png Xrv212.png Xrv211.png Xrv210.png Xrv209.png Xrv208.png Xrv207.png Xrv206.png Xrv205.png Xrv204.png Xrv203.png Xrv202.png xrv216.png xrv217.png xrv218.png xrv219.png xrv220.png xrv221.png xrv222.png xrv223.png xrv224.png xrv225.png xrv226.png xrv227.png xrv228.png xrv229.png xrv230.png xrv231.png xrv233.png xrv235.png xrv237.png xrv239.png xrv240.png xrv242.png xrv243.png xrv244.png xrv245.png xrv246.png xrv248.png xrv249.png xrv250.png xrv251.png xrv252.png xrv253.png xrv254.png xrv255.png xrv256.png xrv257.png xrv258.png xrv259.png xrv260.png xrv261.png xrv262.png xrv263.png xrv264.png xrv265.png xrv266.png xrv267.png xrv268.png xrv269.png xrv270.png xrv271.png xrv272.png xrv273.png xrv274.png xrv275.png xrv276.png xrv277.png xrv278.png xrv279.png xrv280.png xrv281.png xrv282.png xrv283.png xrv284.png xrv285.png xrv286.png xrv287.png xrv288.png xrv289.png xrv290.png xrv291.png xrv292.png xrv293.png xrv294.png xrv295.png xrv296.png xrv297.png xrv298.png xrv299.png xrv2100.png xrv2101.png xrv2102.png xrv2103.png xrv2104.png xrv2105.png xrv2106.png Video